Aku Sayang Om (ShibuAtsu)
by Kayukibana
Summary: "Karena om sayang Atsushi. Atsushi sayang gak sama om?"/"Om ini... tidak ada maksud apa-apa, kan?"/"KALIAN TEGA!"/"DIEM KAMU, BURHAN!"/WARN: PEDO!SHIBUSAWAxINNOCENT!ATSUSHI and trio mukurotoride/BSD Gaiden nyelip/Sho-ai fluff fluff tapi jelehin/Indo!AU/MANA NAMA SHIBU DI KARAKTER SELECT BGST!/Don't like don't read


**Aku Sayang Om**

Bungou Stray Dogs Fanfiction

By **Kayukibana**

**28yearsoldrichpedophilia**!Shibusawa Tatsuhiko

And

**9yearsoldpoorinnocentboy**!Nakajima Atsushi

\+ Dazai Osamu (22 y.o) & Fyodor Dostoyevsky (25 y.o). Intinya Mukurotoride trio deh.

Rated T (because pedoShibu)

Family, Humor, Romance (romance because pedoShibu (2))

Warn(s): OOCness, Suddenly Typo, PedoShibu(3), Sho-ai, OhMyGodAtsushitooinnocentIcannottakeitpleasesomebodytakemyBPJS, Indo!AU, and gajeness.

**A/N 1 : If you don't like pedophilia, don't read this. I just want share how cute ShibuAtsu's interaction in my eyes since I watch Dead Apple (thanks to ShibuAtsu's cute fanart, I love it) also Trio Mukurotoride.**

**Oh yeah, I pissed off because FFN didn't add Shibusawa in Character Select. *angryreact* So, I just add Atsushi in the chara tag.  
**

Happy read~

.

.

.

Shibusawa Tatsuhiko pulang ke rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Langit sedang hujan lokal. Di saat orang lain memakai payung atau berteduh di bawah atap, Shibusawa malah menerobos hujan itu sambil memeluk koper dan plastik belanjaannya sekaligus berharap seluruh berkas pekerjaannya tidak basah. Sudah pasti ia basah kuyup, begitu juga dengan rambut panjangnya—yang berat, astaga—dan seluruh pakaiannya di tengah hujan deras begini. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Ada yang menunggunya di sana.

_Sedikit lagi, kumohon._ Batinnya saat langkah kakinya mulai melambat karena kelelahan. Di depannya sudah ada gerbang pagar yang melindungi rumah besarnnya. Ia meraih pagar itu, membukanya dan segera berlari menuju pintu depan. Shibusawa terengah-engah di depan pintu, tidak disangka ia bisa berlari sekuat ini sampai rumah. Dulu lari 1 meter saja tidak mau. Ia membuka pintu masuk, membiarkan tetesan air dari bajunya yang basah mengenai lantai keramik.

"Atsushi! Aku pulang!"

Hanya dengan satu teriakan dari Shibusawa, sudah terdengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat menuju ke lantai bawah di mana Shibusawa berada. Dari tangga muncul anak kecil berusia 9 tahun yang begitu gembira melihat kepulangannya. Saking gembiranya, ia memeluk Shibusawa tanpa mempedulikan yang lebih tua sedang basah kuyup.

"Selamat datang kembali, Om!" seru sang anak kecil sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Diiring dengan senyuman polos khas anak kecil.

_Ukh! Tolong, senyuman ini terlalu cerah di hari yang mendung!_

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," Shibusawa mengelus surai yang berwarna sama dengannya itu.

Atsushi si anak kecil itu hanya ber-hehe ria, senang karena Shibusawa memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Om kenapa kehujanan? Om mau makan sup hangat? Atau mau mandi dulu biar gak demam?" tanya Atsushi.

"Om maunya tidur aja sama kamu," jawab Shibusawa. Entah kenapa rasanya terdengar ambigu.

"Hahaha, om bisa aja." Atsushi menanggapi jawaban itu dengan polosnya. Malah dianggap lelucon.

"Om mandi dulu, ya. Terus kamu bisa siapin makan malam," kata Shibusawa. "Kamu udah mandi?"

"Belum, sih. Tadi masak sop dulu."

"Makanya tadi kamu ngomongin soal sup, ya? Ya udah. Mandinya sama-sama aja, ya. Lihat nih baju kamu, udah basah kuyup gara-gara meluk. Kalau kena demam, bisa repot."

"Oke!"

Atsushi langsung melepas pelukannya dengan Shibusawa dan melesat ke arah belakang di mana kamar mandi berada. Shibusawa mengikutinya dari belakang, menatap punggung kecil itu meninggalkannya. Ia melamun, memikirkan Atsushi dan senyumannya.

"Om, cepetan! Ntar Atsushi tinggal, loh!" seru Atsushi dari kejauhan. Ia berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Shibusawa.

Shibusawa tersenyum, mulai mempercepat langkahnya demi mendekati cahaya kecilnya itu. Hatinya sekali lagi deg-degan begitu ia memperhatikan anak itu.

_Ah, bagaimana ini? Ia sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai Atsushi!_

_._

~Aku Sayang Om~

.

"Pedofil."

Kata itu bagaikan pisau yang mengiris leher Shibusawa dan sakitnya luar biasa. Begitu menohok ulu hati sehingga Shibusawa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sementara Fyodor Dostoyevsky yang seenaknya berkata seperti itu memasang wajah tidak berdosa. Sakitnya tuh di sini.

"Kamu jahat, Fyo! Aku bukan pedofil!" tegas Shibusawa.

"Kamu gak percayaan banget, Shibusawa. Tanya si _Jai_. Tanyain ke dia kalau kamu pedofil atau bukan."

"Dazai, kamu percaya sama aku kan? Aku bukan pedofil. Iya kan?"

Dazai—atau yang tadi dipanggil Fyodor sebagai _Jai_—sedari tadi hanya memakan nasinya. Daritadi penampilannya elegan bak pangeran dari negeri seberang nun jauh di ujung samudra. Sikapnya pun tak jauh-jauh dari pejabat pemerintah. Cara ia menggunakan sendok pun seperti pria bersahaja. Padahal cuma makan nasi dengan lauk capcay udang dan kentang balado dan orek tempe.

"Sebelumnya gue bilang sama lu, Fyodor. Yang bisa memanggil gue dengan sebutan 'Jai' cuma Chuuya seorang. Gak usah ikut-ikutan," katanya tidak suka. "Dan lu, Shibu. Lu bukan pedofil. Gue jamin itu."

"Tuh kan! Apa kataku tadi-"

"—tapi elu pedofil homo."

"DAAZAAAIII!"

"Hus, Shibu! Gak usah pake teriak-teriak segala napa, sih! Malu tahu, sama tamu-tamu yang lain!"

"Kejam! Kalian kejam!"

"Cup, cup. Gak usah bersedih. Memang kenyataan, kok."

"Kalian kejam padaku! Ked-jam! Fyo juga, gak usah _pukpuk-_in !"

"Makanya cari cewek, Shibu. Lihat tuh, pasangan yang lagi nikah di sana. Kalo aja lu demennya cewek, bahkan detik ini juga lu bisa langsung nikah."

"Christie lagi _single_ kalau gak salah. Kenapa kamu gak sama dia saja?"

"Aku demennya yang suci, murni, bersih! Bukan cewek sok sombong kayak dia!"

"Suci-murni-bersih? Apaan tuh? Lu demen sama air zam-zam?"

"Bukan, Dazai. Dia itu suka sama cewek yang kulitnya putih bersih gak pake _make-up_, tapi pake air wudhu."

"Ooh."

"Kenapa sih, kalian gak ngertiin aku?"

"Mana mau kami ngertiin pedofil homo kayak lu/kamu!"

"Kalian tega!"

Di acara kondangan nikahan Tsujimura dan Ayatsuji ini, kehadiran Fyodor, Dazai dan Shibusawa mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Lihat saja ketiga pria tampan ini, adanya mereka bisa membuat para gadis yang masih jomblo bisa mencuci mata sebentar. Mereka ada di pojok-pojok biar bisa mengobrol bertiga saja. Apa yang mereka bicarakan pun tidak terdengar jelas oleh orang lain, dibuat penasaran sama orang-orang lewat. Apalagi—secara tidak sengaja—pakaian mereka sama-sama berwarna putih bayclin, menarik perhatian tamu-tamu yang lain.

Kenyataannya, Shibusawa yang mengajak teman-temannya yang selalu ada maunya ini mojok sebentar, menjauh dari keramaian. Fyodor sedari tadi duduk di samping seseorang yang memakai topi dan rambut dikepang bernama Nikolai sambil me-noel pipi Fyodor sekaligus menanyakan pertanyaan yang selalu sama; "Kapan kita nikah? Kapan kita bisa kayak gitu?". Ia diminta Shibusawa ikut dengannya ngobrol sebentar. Demi menghindar dari toel-an pipi dari Nikolai yang tidak berhenti, Fyodor menyetujuinya.

Sementara Dazai baru selesai mengambil jamuan makan yang cuma nasi sama sayuran. Ia tidak mau mengambil rendang karena takut kolestrol. Entah takut kolestrol atau takut khilaf ambil daging kebanyakan, kita tidak tahu. Yang penting, Dazai awalnya ingin duduk di samping Oda dan Chuuya—sahabat dan gebetan—malah ditarik Shibusawa buat mojok bersama. Karena tidak mau nasinya tumpah kemana-mana karena ditarik paksa, Dazai pun pasrah. Alhasil, jadilah trio putih-putih lebaran ini mojok sambil curhat-curhatan. Walau sebenarnya cuma Shibusawa saja yang curhat, sisanya hanya _mingkem_ mendengarkan. Lumayan, habis dengerin curhat dapat traktiran di restoran Prancis.

* * *

Diawali dengan curhatan Shibusawa yang mengatakan bahwa 2 bulan yang lalu, ia memungut anak pengamen kusam dan dekil yang ditemuinya 2 minggu sebelum memungut si anak sepulang kerja sebagai manager perusahaan. Saat itu Shibusawa sedang makan di warung lele bakar karena kelaparan.

Kabar ini langsung ditanggapi oleh mata terbelalak Fyodor dan Dazai yang keselek wortel.

Kembali ke curhatan Shibusawa, anak itu memainkan lagu remaja-remaja sekarang, cukup hafal untuk dinyanyikan anak berusia 9 tahun. Ia memainkan lagu diiringi alat musik yang dibuat dari kayu dan tutup botol sosro atau fanta yang dipaku sehinga menghasilkan suara _krenceng-krincing_. Setelah anak itu menyanyikan lagunya, ia menyodorkan gelas akua plastik bekas untuk mengumpulkan receh-receh yang diberikan orang-orang. Ada yang memberikan 500 perak, 1000 koin, bahkan ada juga yang tidak memberikan sama sekali.

Saat sang anak menyodorkan gelas akua itu padanya, Shibusawa hanya memberikan seadanya yang ada di dalam dompetnya. Waktu itu ia tidak punya uang receh, lantas memberikan pada sang anak uang kertas dua ribu, uang nominal terkecil yang ada dalam dompetnya. Si anak mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi mencari tempat mengamen selanjutnya.

Sampai di sini cerita masih terdengar normal.

Beberapa hari kemudian—mungkin sekitar 4-5 hari setelah hari itu—si anak muncul lagi di hadapannya namun tidak lagi mengamen, tapi menyemir sepatu. Ia menawarkan jasanya pada orang-orang yang duduk beristirahat di trotoar dan halte atau sekedar duduk sambil menghirup udara metropolitan dan melihat kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Saat berada di depan mata Shibusawa, seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia menawar jasanya.

"Om, mau disemir sepatunya, om?"tawarnya.

Kali ini Shibusawa menolak. Alasannya logik. Ia kemarin membeli sepatu baru karena yang lama sudah sempit. Hari ini sepatunya masih bersih kinclong, tidak perlu disemir. Si anak hanya menghela napas sebentar, lalu tersenyum sambil meninggalkannya. Tapi Shibusawa malah sempat-sempatnya memikirkan nasib anak itu selanjutnya karena ia tidak menerima tawarannya.

Sampai di sini masih normal.

Dan sampai di inti cerita di mana ia memutuskan untuk memungut si anak, Shibusawa saat itu kebetulan lewat melihat anak itu duduk di trotoar sepi sambil menghitung uangnya. Mungkin hasil dari mengamen atau semir sepatu. Lalu para preman berdatangan, mengambil uangnya, dan meninggalkannya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan sebelumnya, Atsushi sempat ditinju dan ditendang oleh preman-preman biadab. Mereka meninggalkan Atsushi yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan penuh luka.

Merasa iba, Shibusawa mendekatinya. Ia berjongkok di samping anak itu, memastikannya baik-baik saja.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Si anak menoleh padanya, lalu bangun sambil meringis perih. "Gak apa-apa, om. Terima kasih."

Tentu saja bukan tidak apa-apa. Berkat mata Shibusawa yang lumayan jeli, ia bisa menemukan bekas luka-luka di tubuh anak itu selain luka yang tadi. Anak itu tidak menghiraukannya, langsung memungut recehan yang berjatuhan saat dirampas preman. Preman-preman itu mengambil sebagian besar uangnya, sehingga yang ia dapatkan sekarang hanyalah satu-dua recehan yang tersisa. Ia memegang perutnya sambil berbisik, "Bisa tahan, bisa tahan." Kemungkinan paling besar yang dipikirkan Shibusawa adalah anak itu berusaha menahan rasa laparnya.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Shibusawa sambil memecah keheningan.

Anak itu menoleh. "Atsushi, om."

"Mau ikut sama om? Om baru saja mau makan di warteg di sana," kata Shibusawa sambil menunjuk warteg yang tak jauh di sana. Padahal ia sama sekali belum ingin makan.

"Gak usah, om. Atsushi gak apa-apa, kok." Atsushi menolak.

"Jelas ada apa-apanya. Tadi om lihat kamu dirampas preman, sekarang perutmu sakit. Kamu belum makan, kan? Gak apa-apa, biar om traktir."

Merasa tidak enak, Atsushi sekali lagi menolak. "Beneran, om. Yang begini udah biasa. Atsushi masih bisa tahan beberapa hari ke depan."

"Maksudmu belum makan beberapa hari yang lalu, kan?"

Sial, Shibusawa terlalu pintar. Meski tidak sejenius Dazai atau Fyodor atau malah Ranpo—tunggu, siapa Ranpo?—tapi Shibusawa mampu menebak apa yang dipikirkan Atsushi. Atsushi yang merasa terpojok akhirnya mengangguk kaku, masih merasa tidak enak.

"Maaf merepotkan, Om."

"Tidak, kok. Tidak merepotkan. Om cuma ingin bantuin kamu." Shibusawa berdiri dari jongkoknya. "Bisa berdiri?" tanyanya sambil membungkuk sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Atsushi menerima uluran tangan itu, berdiri, dan melepasnya saat ia sudah bisa berdiri sempurna.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju warteg yang ada di sana. Demi Atsushi, ia memesan makanan untuk dimakannya juga walau ia tidak lapar. Shibusawa menyuruhnya untuk memilih apapun yang Atsushi mau. Meski ragu, Atsushi memilih banyak lauk. Tapi begitu makanan tersajikan, Atsushi makan dengan lahap. Sangat lahap hingga bisa diperkirakan ia mungkin akan meminta tambah.

Dari acara makan berdua itu, Atsushi perlahan-lahan membuka diri. Ia menerima tawaran Shibusawa untuk menambah nasi dan lauk, juga menceritakan tentang dirinya. Ia pun mengetahui nama Shibusawa karena Shibusawa sendiri memperkenalkan dirinya. Hal ini membuat Shibusawa mengetahui banyak hal tentang Atsushi dan kehidupannya.

Atsushi adalah anak yatim-piatu. Itu yang Shibusawa pikirkan karena dulu ia tinggal di panti asuhan. Tapi mungkin saja bukan, karena ia mendengar Atsushi berkata bahwa orang-orang terdekatnya memberitahu kalau sejak bayi ia ditemukan nyaris mati di dalam kotak yang dibuang di dekat sungai. Dari cerita itu, mereka mengatakan Atsushi adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan. Seseorang menemukan dirinya yang masih berusia 2 bulan itu, memanggil polisi, dan mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat. Sungguh keberuntungan Atsushi masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Entah itu kebohongan atau tidak, Atsushi tidak pernah tahu.

Ia dirawat oleh panti asuhan sejak bayi. Terlebih karena tidak punya orang tua, bisa jadi ia mendapatkan perlindungan pemerintah. Namun panti asuhan itu tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik sejak ia tumbuh menjadi anak-anak, sehingga di umur 8 tahun ia melarikan diri.

Insting Atsushi dianggap luar biasa bagi Shibusawa yang mendengar cerita itu. Karena Atsushi bercerita bahwa berapa kalipun ia dikejar oleh pengurus panti, ataupun oleh orang-orang jahat, Atsushi masih bisa selamat. Terlebih pendengaran dan penglihatannya yang tajam, ia bisa segera lari. Ia langsung tahu bahwa ia dalam bahaya, dan melarikan diri sejauh mungkin.

Selama itu ia hidup berpindah-pindah. Kadang di kolong jembatan, kadang di bawah pohon, kadang di rumah tidak berpenghuni. Selama itu pula ia mencari cara agar ia bisa bertahan hidup. Ia menolak mencopet, karena di panti asuhan ia diajari harus selalu berbaik hati dan tidak berbuat jahat—dan sampai sekarang ia masih menganut ajaran itu. Ia mengikuti anak-anak pengamen yang kebetulan melihatnya, ikut bersama mereka mencari uang untuk hidup. Ia juga mengumpulkan dan membagikan hasilnya pada teman-temannya, tinggal bersama mereka di berbagai tempat. Mandi di sungai keruh atau di mushola. Baju yang Atsushi punya hanya beberapa pasang, itu pun diberikan oleh ibu-ibu yang kebetulan melihatnya di depan rumah dan merasa kasihan, lalu memberikan baju bekas anak-anaknya.

Tapi kemudian mereka berpisah, mencari uang masing-masing. Mereka sudah tidak lagi berkumpul dan membagi hasil. Atsushi pun mencari uang sendiri dengan caranya sendiri. Asalkan ia mendapatkan uang untuk hidupnya yang selalu sendiri, ia rasa sudah cukup.

Shibusawa menceritakan bagian ini pada Fyodor dan Dazai, dan mereka cengo.

Kembali ke cerita Shibusawa...

"Jadi sampai sekarang kamu masih tinggal pindah-pindah gitu?" tanya Shibusawa. Piring mereka sudah habis, duduk-duduk menunggu makanan turun ke perut.

"Iya. Soalnya cuma itu caranya saya bisa hidup. Saya gak punya orang tua, gak punya keluarga. Kalaupun ada saya tidak tahu di mana mereka. Saat ini, saya lebih baik hidup seperti ini walau susah."

_Mengagumkan_, batin Shibusawa. Dari situ ia memutuskan, "Kalau Om ngajak kamu tinggal di rumah Om, kamu mau?"

"Wah," Atsushi mengangkat tangannya. "Jangan, Om. Saya gak mau ngerepotin. Ditraktir begini saja saya sudah seneng banget. Kalau sampai Om ngajak tinggal, saya ngerasa aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Ya aneh, Om. Selama ini saya sudah biasa hidup begini, tiba-tiba dapat durian runtuh. Saya serius, gak mau ngerepotin Om. Saya malu, orang kayak saya tinggal sama Om. Apalagi sama keluarga Om. Saya gak mau bikin kalian susah. Sumpah, Om. Saya saja yang susah, Om jangan."

Entah darimana Atsushi mendapat sepenggal kata-kata gombal dari film yang terkenal itu.

"Begini, Atsushi." Shibusawa membuka ceritanya. "Selama ini saya juga selalu sendiri. Kamu gak bisa bayangin, kan? Di keluarga saya, cuma saya yang tertinggal. Tidak punya ayah-ibu, kakek-nenek, paman-bibi, bahkan saudara atau sepupu saja tidak. Om ini anak tunggal. Semuanya sudah meninggal. Selama ini pun Om selalu pulang sendiri."

Atsushi membelalak mendengar cerita itu. Memang tidak disangkanya, Shibusawa yang bahkan sangat terlihat sebagai pria mapan, ternyata hidup sendirian.

"Mungkin jika ada kamu yang juga sendirian di rumah, Om tidak kesepian lagi. Ada orang di rumah. Kita bisa hidup sama-sama. Gimana?"

"Tapi, saya tidak yakin. Soalnya saya juga merasa gak enak jika Om ngajak tinggal di rumah saya terus sayanya gak ngapa-ngapain. Mungkin lebih baik saya tetap begini daripada nyusahin."

_Keras kepala juga rupanya¸ _batin Shibusawa.

"Kalau kamu mikirnya begitu, mungkin kamu bisa bantu."

"Bantu gimana?"

"Saya punya usul. Atsushi tinggal di rumah saya, dan sebagai gantinya kamu bekerja membereskan rumah. Karena tinggal sendiri, terkadang rumah tidak terurus karena kerjaan menumpuk."

Atsushi terlihat memikirkan tawaran itu. Ia seakan sedang membayangkan pro dan kontra tinggal bersama Shibusawa. Padahal Shibusawa tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Murni ingin menolong Atsushi.

Akhirnya Atsushi mengangguk. "Baiklah, Om. Kalau Om memaksa, saya juga gak bisa nolak. Dan memang lebih baik jika saya sekalian bantu-bantu."

_Jadi memang inginnya bantu-bantu, ya_. Batin Shibusawa lagi memperhatikan Atsushi.

Setelah itu, Shibusawa menepati janjinya. Ia mengajak Atsushi ke rumahnya. Rumah yang ditinggali Shibusawa terbilang cukup besar untuk tinggal seorang diri, bahkan untuk berdua. Atsushi menjadi canggung saat melihat lampu gantung di ruang utama itu berwarna emas dengan furnitur rumah yang tergolong mewah. Ia semakin gagap saat Shibusawa menunjukkan kamar barunya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Shibusawa. Kamar yang katanya tidak dipakai, namun masih terawat sempurna. Ruangannya besar, tempat tidurnya pun juga. Selimutnya lembut, kasurnya empuk. Ada televisi besar dan lemari yang saat itu belum diisi apa-apa. Padahal ada kamar mandi utama, tapi di kamar ini ada kamar mandi pribadi. Atsushi cengo, mendadak bisu saking tidak percayanya.

"Mulai sekarang ini rumahmu. Jangan ragu bilang apapun kalau kamu butuh sesuatu. Besok kita ke mall beli baju baru yang bagus buat kamu. Gimana, kamu suka?"

Atsushi tidak menjawab selama 2 menit karena masih bengong menatap kamarnya.

"Om..." sahutnya.

"Ya?"

"Om ini... tidak ada maksud apa-apa kan?"

"Jika maksud kamu adalah saya punya maksud untuk memberimu kehidupan yang layak, kamu benar."

Atsushi meneteskan air mata. Rasanya senang sekali, bahagia karena diberikan kenikmatan seperti ini. Ada tempat tinggal untuknya yang selalu berpindah-pindah tempat. Ia tidak perlu tidur di bawah langit-langit malam di atas tanah kotor, melainkan tidur di bawah atap di atas kasur empuk. Ia menangis, bersyukur pada kehidupannya.

"Makasih, om... hiks. Makasih, om..."

Atsushi sesegukan. Kemudian Shibusawa memeluknya, tanpa peduli betapa kusam dan dekilnya Atsushi. Ia mengelus surai yang mirip dengannya itu, tersenyum membayangkan betapa bahagianya anak yang dipungutnya ini.

* * *

Akhirnya, cerita itu sudah berakhir.

Seharusnya dari cerita itu, Shibusawa tidak bisa dibilang seorang pedofil. Malah lebih ke seorang yang ingin berbaik hati tanpa maksud kepada seorang yang miskin tidak berdaya—atau seperti kata Dazai, seperti ayah-anak. Apalagi waktu mendengar misi Shibusawa yang ingin menyekolahkan Atsushi setelah ia mengajari kurikulum untuk kelas 1-3 SD. Bahkan sampai meminta Dazai dan Fyodor untuk mengajari anak itu kapan-kapan. Niatnya sungguh mulia, bahkan Dazai sendiri mengatakan ia akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi padanya.

Jadi, apa yang membuat Fyodor dan Dazai menganggap Shibusawa adalah seorang pedo?

Karena saat ditanya kenapa ia memungut Atsushi, Shibusawa menjawab:

"Karena aku sebenarnya mencintai Atsushi sejak pandangan pertama."

Dazai mengunyah nasi sambil memijit dahi. Fyodor memasang muka yang langka, wajahnya seakan berkata: "_что за хрень?!_"*

Gblk.

Inginnya mengurus anak layaknya seorang ayah, tapi ia sendiri jatuh cinta sama anak itu sendiri. Bahkan Atsushi sampai dipanggil '_my light of life' _oleh Shibusawa yang kesepian. Apalagi Atsushi adalah laki-laki. Mana ditambah dengan pujian ini-itu seperti _"Atsushi kalau udah gak dekil tambah manis"_ atau _"Dia_ _bisa masak, cocok buat jadi istri masa depan"_, atau juga "_Atsushi tidurnya unyu, kayak bayi. Bibirnya pas tidur kadang manyun pengen dicium._". Dari penuturan itu, langsung saja Shibusawa dicap oleh mereka berdua sebagai pedofil homo.

"Aaah, aku pengen 10 tahun ke depan aku nikah sama Atsushi..." gumam Shibusawa yang terdengar oleh duo teman-ada-maunya itu.

"Kalo gitu, Atsushi bakal nikah sama lu di umur 19 sementara elu 38. Serius, deh. Gue jadi pengen panggilin Kak Seto." Ejek Dazai.

"_Moshi-moshi policeman~"_ Ini Fyodor yang giliran mengejek.

"Apa sih kalian berdua? Dazai juga, situ homo, kan?" Shibusawa membela diri.

"Tapi gak pedo. Chuuya itu 2 bulan lebih tua dariku."

"Dazai, mari kita daftarkan Shibusawa ke situs cari jodoh terus comblangin. Barangkali nanti tobat dari ke-pedoannya." Usul Fyodor.

"Mau sih, tapi ntar cewek-cewek pada naksir gue. Jadi, sori. Gak usah."

"Kan yang daftar Shibusawa, bukan situ."

"O iya ya."

"Kalian bisa gak sih jangan seenaknya main comblang-comblangin segala?!"

"Berisik! Ini demi kebaikan kamu, Shibu." Tumben, Fyodor dan Dazai serempak.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya curhat dengan kawan sementaranya ini, Shibusawa merogoh dompetnya dan membagikan uang 200 ribu ke masing-masing orang.

"Lah, kok duit? Mana segini doang, lagi. Traktiran resto Prancisnya?" Dazai tidak terima.

"Kalian gak bantu sama sekali. Udah, ah. Aku mau pulang."

"Memangnya mau dibantu kayak gimana? Ini kan masalah kamu sendiri. Lagian kita gak bisa bantu kalau kamu gak jelasin apa yang jadi masalahnya. Daritadi situ curhat mulu," jelas Fyodor.

Perkataan Fyodor benar, ia belum memberitahu masalah utamanya. Shibusawa yang semula ngambek akhirnya kembali lagi duduk di kursinya. Ia menatap Dazai dengan Fyodor begitu serius hingga suasana menjadi tegang. "Sebenarnya..." Kalimat yang terpotong karena gugup itu menambah rasa penasaran mereka. Apa? Apa? Mungkinkah Shibusawa ingin mengirimkan Atsushi ke tempat yang lebih baik? Atau ingin mengadopsi sang anak?

"...aku ingin nyatain perasaan sama Atsushi kalo aku sayang dan cinta sama dia. Tapi bingung mau gimana. Gengsi."

Krik. Krik.

Fyodor mengambil smartphone-nya, menekan tombol 911. "Halo polisi?"

Dazai mengucapkan do'a komat-kamit, "Ya Tuhan, semoga gak ketularan. Semoga gak ketularan."

"KALIAN TEGA!"

"DIEM KAMU, BURHAN!"

.

~Aku Sayang Om~

.

Malamnya, Shibusawa sudah berkutat lagi dengan laptopnya. Bukan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan perusahaan, malah menyiapkan semacam LKS untuk Atsushi yang tidak sekolah selama 3 tahun. Demi Atsushi, ia mau melakukan apa saja. Bodoh amat dengan pekerjaannya, ia bisa mengerjakannya besok di kantor. Untuk saat ini, ia lebih memprioritaskan Atsushinya yang tersayang.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk. Shibusawa menoleh. Atsushi membuka pintu sambil membawa nampan dengan cangkir kopi dan cemilan di atasnya. "Permisi," katanya sambil memasuki ruangan itu.

"Masuk saja, Atsushi. Gak apa-apa."

Atsushi menaruh cangkir kopi dan cemilan di atas mejanya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Shibusawa menghirup aroma kopi dan meminumnya sedikit. Lalu ia kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

Atsushi memperhatikannya sejak tadi, membuat Shibusawa merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shibusawa.

"Eh, nggak. Cuma itu kok..." Atsushi menunjuk barang yang Shibusawa pakai untuk mengetik. Ya, ia menunjuk laptopnya.

"Kamu baru pertama kali lihat laptop?" tanya Shibusawa lagi.

"Nggak, kok. Dulu sering lihat banyak orang yang pakai itu di kafe atau warung. Cuma ya itu... eng... gimana ya?"

Shibusawa menunggu Atsushi selesai dengan kegugupannya. "Itu, om. Saya penasaran gimana cara pakainya."

Shibusawa menahan tawanya dengan tersenyum manis, meski lebih terlihat seperti om-om jahat di sinetron televisi. "Jadi kamu penasaran?"

"Iya, om."

Si rambut putih panjang menepuk-tepuk kursi yang dipakainya. "Sini, duduk. Biar dipangku. Kamu mau lihat, kan?"

Menurut sambil malu-malu, Atsushi duduk di antara dua kaki panjang Shibusawa. Matanya berbinar melihat gerakan _mouse_ dan _wallpaper _yang dipasang Shibusawa. "Wah, ada gambar harimau!" serunya gembira saat melihat _wallpaper_ milik Shibusawa.

"Laptop itu gunanya buat apa sih, om?" tanya Atsushi polos setelahnya.

"Hm... kamu tahu komputer?"

"Tahu."

"Sama seperti komputer, hanya saja dengan ukuran lebih kecil, gunanya bisa macam-macam. Untuk pekerjaan, komunikasi, bahkan senang-senang."

"Senang-senang? Contohnya?"

Pikiran Shibusawa sempat meliar. Ia mencoba mengabaikan pikirannya yang entah kemana itu dengan menjawab pertanyaan sang anak.

"Main _game_ misalnya. Atsushi pernah main _game_?"

"Belum. Tapi dulu Atsushi pernah main kelereng sama 'ABCD lima dasar'."

"Hahaha, iya sih. Gak salah juga."

Shibusawa membuka _software_ ketik, membuat dokumen baru. "Kamu mau coba mengetik?"

"Mengetik?"

"Seperti menulis tapi pakai komputer. Nah, coba tangannya diletakkan di sini."

Modus, memang. Ia mengambil kedua tangan Atsushi dan menuntunnya ke atas _keyboard_ cuma biar bisa pegang-pegang tangan mungil si anak berambut putih. "Lihat, di situ ada banyak huruf. Coba kamu ketik 'Atsushi'."

Atsushi dengan perlahan memencet tombol-tombol. Masih kaku, ia memakai satu jari. Bahkan sampai harus mencari huruf-huruf yang dibutuhkannya. Shibusawa sendiri merangkul tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam surai abu-abu milik Atsushi. Wangi, begitu pikirnya. Setiap helai rambutnya begitu halus bagai sutra. Tidak salah ia memilih sampo terbaik untuk perawatan sang anak.

"Om, ini udah."

Kata-kata Atsushi membuyarkan lamunannya di dalam surai si anak. Shibusawa melihat ke layar komputer dan memang sudah terpampang tulisan 'Atsushi' di sana.

"Hm, bagus." Pujinya membuat Atsushi cengengesan. "Tapi masih lama. Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Soalnya susah, tombolnya gak berurutan sesuai abjad." Atsushi menjawab. "Bahkan Atsushi baru nyadar 'I' sama 'U' berdekatan. Kenapa bisa gitu?"

Shibusawa memikir keras. Ya mau gimana lagi. Memang keyboard komputer dirancang begitu dan tidak ada yang protes. Kalau ada yang mencoba mengutak-atik tombolnya, itu tidak akan berpengaruh dengan hasil yang diinginkan di depan layar. Mana ia tahu pemikiran Christopher Latham Sholes** saat jamannya itu.

Setelah berpikir satu setengah menit, Shibusawa menjawab.

"Karena kalau 'I' sama 'U' pisah, nanti om sedih, dong."

Butuh waktu agar Atsushi memahami jawaban Shibusawa dan ia memang sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Kenapa om sedih?"

"Karena 'I' sayang dengan 'U'. Coba kamu pikirkan urutan alfabet, dari A sampai Z. Mereka berdua dipisah, kan?"

Atsushi menghitung sekaligus membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Shibusawa. "Eh, iya bener!"

"Jarak mereka dihalangi oleh 10 huruf, sulit untuk bertemu. Berterima kasih pada orang yang membuat mesin ketik, karena selain ia membuat mesin ketik, ia juga mempertemukan 'I' dan 'U'."

"Wah, om tahu banyak!"

"Hal seperti itu tidak seberapa."

Sedari tadi Atsushi tidak menyadarinya, entah ia masih polos atau bagaimana. Di pikirannya, ia membayangkan balon huruf 'I' bertemu dengan balon huruf 'U'. Dua balon itu mempunyai mata dan mulut, tangan dan kaki. Atsushi membayangkan dua huruf itu bergandengan tangan, berjalan bersama-sama di ladang bunga sambil tertawa riang.

Padahal sudah jelas Shibusawa sedang menggombal!

Tersirat di ingatannya sesaat sebelum ia dan dua temannya berpisah di pesta nikahan kemarin-kemarin itu. Sebuah nasehat dari Dazai Osamu yang bijak.

"_Lebih baik kamu antar anak itu balik ke panti asuhannya. Aku kasihan sama si Atsushi."_

Kata-kata dari Dazai yang tumben kali ini disetujui Fyodor mengganggu pikiran Shibusawa. Iya, sih. Dulu ia pernah berpikir untuk mengantarkan kembali Atsushi ke panti asuhan di mana ia berada sebelumnya, atau mengirimnya langsung ke keluarga orang tua Atsushi yang kabarnya menelantarkannya. Membayangkan Atsushi butuh keluarga di sisinya, ia sampai mencari informasi tentang keluarga Atsushi yang dulu hingga wanita dan pria kejam yang membuangnya. Atsushi bisa bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi... tapi...

_...kalau begitu nanti gak bisa ketemu lagi, dong._

"_Bodo amat!"_ kata kejam lainnya keluar dari dua temannya saat itu.

"Om?" Atsushi membuyarkan lamunannya lagi. Ia menoleh dan menatap pria yang lebih tua dengan tatapan polosnya. Dua iris warna di kedua matanya berbinar kebingungan, merasa khawatir. Mata itu menatap langsung ke iris ruby milik Shibusawa dengan begitu menusuk.

"Atsushi," sahutnya. Membuat Atsushi memiringkan kepala.

"Kamu mau selamanya tinggal sama om? Sampai kamu sudah jadi besar," tawar Shibusawa.

Mata Atsushi terbelalak kaget. Tentu saja ia kaget. Setelah 2 bulan mereka bersama di rumah ini, baru sekarang Shibusawa menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Kenapa, om?" tanya Atsushi. "Maksud Atsushi, kenapa om berpikir seperti itu? Di sini Atsushi udah seneng, kok."

Pertanyaan itu menusuk Shibusawa. Benar, kenapa? Haruskah ia bertanya lagi pada dua temannya untuk mengetahui alasannya?

"_...Ini kan masalahmu sendiri."_ Salah satu kalimat dari Fyodor membantunya mengingat. Ah, iya. Ia memang sedari awal memiliki perasaan itu. Perasaan yang bahkan ia curhatkan pada Fyodor dan Dazai.

"Karena om sayang sama Atsushi," katanya. Ia mengeratkan rangkulan di pinggang Atsushi. "Atsushi sayang gak sama om?"

Tanpa diduga, Atsushi tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Tentu saja. Aku sayang om, kok!"

Hati Shibusawa membuncah bahagia. Dengan perasaan senangnya, ia mencium kepala dan kening Atsushi.

"Karena om yang udah merawat Atsushi sekarang. Om juga yang selalu mengurus Atsushi, memberi makan, selalu baik sama Atsushi. Selalu sabar, senang kalau ada Atsushi. Saya merasa malu jika tidak memikirkan kalau om sebenarnya sayang sama saya. Sejak kejadian dirampas preman, saya senang dengan om. Saya sayang sama om. Om udah kayak bapak sendiri."

_Daddyzone,_ kah? Rasanya sakit, tapi memang sudah seharusnya. Atsushi yang tidak punya keluarga sudah pasti menganggap Shibusawa hanya sebagai ayah barunya.

Shibusawa menutup laptopnya. "Sudah mau larut malam. Kita harus tidur."

"Se-sebenarnya ya, om." Ucap Atsushi gugup. "Hari ini Atsushi ingin tidur bareng sama om. Boleh?"

Lagi, pikiran Shibusawa meliar entah kemana. Segera ia tepis bayang-bayang aneh namun diinginkannya itu.

"Boleh."

Atsushi turun dari kursi, menuju kasur empuk dengan seprai putih dan selimut merah milik Shibusawa. Ia bermain-main di atas kasur, merasakan betapa empuknya kasur milik om-nya. Melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Atsushi menyadarkan Shibusawa bahwa Atsushi memang masih anak-anak.

"Sepertinya memang harus menunggu dulu," gumamnya.

"Om barusan ngomong apa?" tanya Atsushi sambil memeluk salah satu bantal.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ngomong apa-apa, kok."

Shibusawa mendekati Atsushi, lalu berbaring di atas kasur. Setelah Atsushi menirunya di samping, ia teringat kata bijak Dazai.

_Lebih baik kamu antar anak itu balik ke panti asuhannya._

Bodo amat. Besok ia mau ajak Atsushi jalan-jalan ke Dufan.

* * *

END

* * *

Translate :

*что за хрень (chto za khren') : bahasa Rusia 'What the f*ck/What the hell?'

**Penemu mesin ketik dan keyboard qwerty

A/N 2 : Still recover the document. Btw, ShibuAtsu itu emang unyu loh. Serius.


End file.
